The present invention relates to a received data discrimination circuit for discriminating the data received in digital transmission while compensating the intersymbol interference.
Discrimination of the received data at the receiving side in a digital transmission system has heretofore been carried out by, for example, judging whether the level at the instant of the maximum amplitude within each bit period (corresponding to one bit of symbol data) exceeds a pre-established discrimination level or not.
In addition, the intersymbol interference caused by the bandwidth restriction or the like in the transmission system has heretofore been eliminated (compensated) by means of waveform equalization or the like in the analog processing approach. Accordingly, a complex, large-sized and expensive analog processing circuit has been required. These analog processing circuits have completely different circuit configurations depending on the transmission waveform, transmission medium and so on. Thus, various types of circuits have been used, resulting in lack of universality.